


you take only seconds to draw me in

by ILurveBellDom (orphan_account)



Category: Muse
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ILurveBellDom





	you take only seconds to draw me in

"I want you to draw me like one of your French girls"  
Dont own Matt or Dom. Did this jusr cause of the pics ignore it and see them. Really...

  
"Matt! I want you to draw me like one of your french girls! "  
Matt's brow furrowed as he stared at the blonde man lying seductively naked on his bed. "French girls? But sweetheart I dont have any french girls! And you aren't a girl...."  
Dominic muttered something under his breath and got up. "Forget I said a word Matt. That was Titanic!"  
Matt Bellamy rolled his eyes. "Titanic wasn't french Dom!"  
His lover was almost crying. "Shut up and kiss me Bellamy. We'll discuss this later."  
Matt gladly complied.

It had all started with that challenge. Membes of famous bands had been asked to sketch something on tour. And Dom wanted Matt to make a sketch of him. Matt thought drawing your band mate naked was the surest way of admitting to a relationship. Something neither of them wanted.  
Hopefully Dom would understand that. Somehow.

"Ggghrrr. Dom!"  
"Hmmm Matt?" The vibrations of that made Matts condition worse.  
"Dominic! Please!" Matt whimpered.  
The drummer hummed again and slowly moved his head up. And off Matt with a pop.  
"Draw us." He whispered.  
"I cant...."  
"You will..."  
Matt had woken up with his wrists tied up. His drummer taking his obsession to new insane hopeless obscene heights.  
"Honestly Matt! You were in art class!"  
"Alright..."

Dom stared at what his boyfriend had just handed him.  
"Wow Matt." He whispered in wonder. "You really can't draw."  
"Yeaahhh..." Matt sighed. "I was in art class just cause you were... now don't make fun."  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Dom murmurred stifling his laughter. "You really did it?"  
"Not like I had a choice. Was it?"  
Dom laughed and hugged Matt. "I love you. But stick to music."  
"I love you too. Thats why I did it. Madman."  
"I love you more."  
"No I do."  
"Actually its good Matt. I love it!"

Dom's drawing

Matt's drawing

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
